1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a luggage piece attached to the gas tank of a motorcycle.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycles have available to them luggage pieces designed specifically for various functions, capacities, utilization and attachment methods. There are certain style bags designed specifically to be strapped to the rear portion of the passenger seat; saddlebags designed to be affixed to the sides of a motorcycle using either straps or a hard-point frame; hard sided bags designed to be attached to a frame bolted to the motorcycle chassis framework. One of the most popular style luggage pieces is a bag designed to be attached to the top flat portion of a motorcycle gas tank. Various attachment methods involving straps or magnetic bases provide a means of affixing this tank bag luggage piece to the gas tank. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,590 B1-5,664,716-4,974,765-4,469,256-4,359,233-4,059,207 all show embodiments of inventions providing for various tank bag luggage piece attachment methods. Common among some of these prior art devices is a securing method utilizing a strap or strap system holding the tank bag in place on top of the tank. Another uses a suction cup attachment method. While these disclosed prior art devices provide an attachment method of the bag to the gas tank, they are not without certain limitations and problems. These typically fall within two areas. One having to do with the unauthorized or unhindered removal of the tank bag from the gas tank; the other having to do with the potential paint finish compromise resultant of the contact between either the straps holding the bag in position, or the bag or parts thereof in contact with the paint surface of the motorcycle gas tank. Herewith are three examples. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,765 a suction cup arrangement 3 is utilized as the attachment method of the container to the gas tank 9 surface. The possibility exists that load related forces generated during hard maneuvering or abrupt acceleration/deceleration applied to the suction cups anchoring the container may exceed the adhesion coefficient of the suction cups. This could potentially dislodge the container and create an unbalanced condition, or a hazard resultant of the container coming off of the motorcycle. No provision is available which would restrict theft or unauthorized removal of the container. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,233 and 4,059,207 both tank bags are secured to the gas tank using a strapping system with a combination of straps, buckles and Velcro. While certainly providing an adequate fastening method, they make no provision for being able to lock the bag to the tank in such manner as to prevent theft of the bag. The direct contact of the bag and its attachment system (straps) to the surface of the gas tank additionally allows the potential for paint surface compromise (scratching) of the gas tanks painted surface. It therefore becomes desirable to provide an attachment method that provides the ability to lock the bag in place on the motorcycle gas tank while eliminating any contact between the painted surface of the gas tank, the tank bag itself, or the system utilized in its attachment to the tank.